


Soulmate Moles, Sugawara x Reader

by BokutosFatAssCakeThatAkaashiEats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Top Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokutosFatAssCakeThatAkaashiEats/pseuds/BokutosFatAssCakeThatAkaashiEats
Summary: Everyone was born with a mole on them, it indicates who your soulmate is by giving both of you moles on the same spot.
Relationships: Suga x Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	1. The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Btw i dont own haikyuu lol pls dont sue me

Everyone was born with a mole on them, it indicates who your soulmate is by giving both of you moles on the same spot. If you don't have a mole when you are born... You have to find someone.   
It was going to be your first day at your new school, Karasuno. Although you didn’t know anything or anyone, you knew Yachi. She was your friend in elementary but drifted away as you went to different schools. As you were getting ready for school, she texts you, “Hey y/n! I can’t wait to show you everything we have here.. May I ask, can I show you what I do in volleyball? Please? I just got the manager position.. Let me show you. Only if you want though.” You respond by accepting her to take you to the volleyball practice. Once you finish getting ready, you go to school.  
You walk into the school seeing everybody staring at you as they start to whisper things like, “Woah, who’s that,” or “Damn, the new student is really pretty.” Getting flustered, you look around to see Yachi running up to you as you scream. She bursts out laughing saying, “Okay, okay, let’s give you a tour!” Yachi drags you around telling you how everything is and who everyone is. As she was in the middle of giving you a tour, you glanced around to see a guy catching your eye. You caught the fact that he had silky grey hair, dreamy chocolate eyes and of course, the cutest smile. It had turned out that he was looking to find his soulmate who had a mole on the same spot he had.. Yachi grabs your wrist, “To the next destination we go!!” dragging you away and as she is dragging you, you finally catch the boys eye making eye contact with him. You blush getting pulled away from Yachi. Little did you know, this was all part of what she had intended to happen knowing what you guys had in common. She grins as she pulls you away.  
The Boys POV  
God who is that girl, she’s so cute, He thought to himself as he started replaying the moment you guys had eye contact. As he keeps replaying, he notices more detail about you, your beautiful e/c eyes, that smooth silky hair, your light tinted blush, almost everything. Noticing all your features, he tries to replay what had happened if he’d missed anything. He did. He missed your mole under your left eye. The spot of where he had his mole. Oh my God, he thinks, Am I just imagining it or is she really my soulmate..


	2. Manager.?

Am I just imagining it or is she really my soulmate..  
It was almost the end of school, the only thing that was on your mind was that boy you had seen.  
School finally finished and Yachi started dragging you somewhere. You knew she was bringing you to the gym so you let her. Once you arrived, you fixed yourself up and look around.   
You see him.  
Its the boy.  
Admiring him, you notice something under his left eye. You observed it even more and your eyes widened.  
It was a mole.  
He sees you and drops the ball that was in his hand. The boy was about to go up to you until 3 boys suddenly ran up to you.  
"YACHI WHO'S YOUR FRIEND?!? SHES SO CUTE! IS SHE GOING TO BE OUR NEXT MANAGER??!" curiousity getting to the best of them.  
Yachi, looking like she's thinking, she responds, "Yeah, actually she is going to be the new manager."  
"OMG, REALLY??" they get excited. Being the person you were, you loved it when people were happy for you doing something but when you have to turn people down... That genuinely made you sad, I mean.. being a manager isn't really bad, is it?  
"Yeah.. sure," you agreed. While you guys were talking everyone listened and of course they joined you all introducing theirselves, asking questions. A while of talking, the boy finally got to introduce himself, "I'm Koushi Sugawara, you can call me Suga," and before he could say anything else...  
"Okay Team, let's go back to practicing and let Y/n rest from the questions as she is being informed about being the manager," the team captain, Daichi, tells his team. Not being able to talk to Suga was quite a bummer but at least you get to see him everyday since you're appliying for manager.  
"Hey Y/n, let's go to Kiyoko!! We will help you with becoming manager!! Kiyoko will explain and I will demonstrate," Yachi stood up tall being proud of herself.  
"Alright, Alright, let's get this over with," you sulk.  
20 minutes pass of being educated about the manager postion but all you could do was watch the boy. He was perfect and at time to time you would make eye contact with him. At this point, you were just straight up staring at him not paying attention to Yachi, to Kiyoko, to anything but just Sugawara. You finally caught his eye. Koushi blushes dropping the ball walking up to you.   
"Hey, uh, look, we never really got to talk when I got the chance to sooo,"he puts his hand behind his neck.  
"soooo... do you maybe like wanna hang out so we can get to know each other.?" you asked.  
"Sure, yeah, of course," Suga chuckles nervously.  
"Okay guys practice is over!! Time to get ready to go." The coach says. Both you and Suga look at each other with excitement as you were about to hang out with him.  
"I should maybe like get ready and change," he tells you.  
"Yeah, no, go" You smiling brightly.  
In both you and Sugawara's mind called the hangout a date.  
After a few minutes, some boys finished changing.  
Tsukki walked up to you wrapping his arm around your shoulders, "Soo, what's your deal with Suga," he smirks.  
"I... well... nothing, I'm just going to get to know him today and hangout with him," you hesitate.  
"Oh so you're going on a date with Suga, huh??" he teased as Suga walks in and hears your converstation.   
"Hey," Koushi walks up and Tsukishima wraps his other arm around Sugawara.   
"Hey boys, look at this... they have moles on the same spot," Tsukki shows them. You and Suga became a blushing mess being flustered.  
"Ooo Suga got his soulmate," Tanaka teases, "Although to be fair I wanted her to be my soulmate..."  
"Okay but like same," Noya adds.  
You chuckle, "I wouldn't really mind if you were my soulmates but I prefer Sugawara."  
"I told you you can call me Suga," Sugawara says.   
"Okay we should let them go on their date," Tsukishima says as he takes his arm of your shoulders.  
"DATE??? ALREADY," the team being surprised.  
"Yeah.." you say making Sugawara blush knowing you called it a date.  
"Hey, we should get going," Suga says taking your hand.


End file.
